


Archie and Veronica oneshot

by Hulk223



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk223/pseuds/Hulk223
Summary: This is where after getting together in the episode with Jughead's party Archie and Veronica tell the school and their parents about being together





	Archie and Veronica oneshot

As the sun was shining on the school of Riverdale High many students were walking to their different classes while chatting with their friends or making sure they had their homework for the classes and as this continued Archie Andrews was leaning against his locker with a annoyed look on his face as he ran his fingers down his reddish blond hair and thought to himself " I hate working out so early in the morning but it's better now that i got Her" and at that moment he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and so he turned to see a pair of brown eyes with love in them with what sounded like happy laughter coming out of the persons's mouth and as he kissed the person he said " Ronnie what are you doing here ? not that i'm not glad to see you but i thought you wanted to keep this little romance between us a secret ?" with a bit of urgency in his voice.  
Veronica smiled at it and she leaned to kiss him softly before she said " It's fine Archie nobody really suspects anything and if they do i have some alibis we can use OK ?" with Archie sighing in relief and so they headed to their next destination for the day with the two teens meeting up with their two friends who were also dating . Jughead had his head on Betty's shoulder as she smiled down at him and said "You having fun ?" before Archie said " Yeah Jug you seem happy there ?" with a playful tone in his voice which made the young man in particular groan at his friend and say " Dude you ruined the moment what would you think if that happened to you and miss New York here ?" as he motioned to Archie and the pretty young woman next to him .  
Archie blushed before he started to move Jughead and said " Excuse me ladies " as he and the laughing Jughead sat down and Archie said " Look me and Veronica are together but i need you to keep a secret for now " to which Jughead asked " why? you seem like the guy who can handle people knowing about your new girlfriend " with Archie sighing and said " I know that but i don't want anyone i don't trust to know you know ?" and Jughead said in a understanding voice " sure dude i get it " as they walked back to their girls. Later that day as Archie and Veronica were sitting down at their usual booth in Pop's Archie said to his girlfriend " Now i'm OK with us being together but i just don't want anyone that we don't trust to know you know ?" with Veronica smiling in understanding as she kissed him softly for a few moments as she showed him that he was enough for her.  
After that moment she said " It's OK when you are ready to tell people i will be there for you " and Archie smiled as he cuddled her into his body as their food came and Jughead and Betty sat down next to them . Betty looked over at Veronica who couldn't stop smiling at Archie as he was talking to Jughead about some new songs he was making before she said softly " i need to talk to Veronica ok Jug ?" and Jughead nodded in understanding as the two ladies sat down in the stools in front of Pop's counter before Betty asked " So tell me how long have you been dating Archie ?" with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her face as the raven haired beauty smiled back while lost in her feelings for the music playing young man at the booth .  
Then Veronica said " Not long we got together after Jughead's party and we want to find a good time to tell people you know it's just you and Juggie over there" which Betty nodded at before she said with a sudden thought striking her " What about your parents ? what will your parents think about this ?" with Veronica raising her head and thinking about this for a moment before she decided " We will see what happens " . The four of them spent more time eating their food and milkshakes and overall having a good time before going home . The time soon came for Archie and Veronica to come out as a couple and so as they stood in the cafeteria Archie smiled down at Veronica and kissed her heatedly before he said to the crowd " I love Veronica Lodge and i hope you can all be happy for us " with the whole group of students cheering for them and they sat down with their friends before that afternoon at Archie's house the two teens and their families sat down to discuss this revelation .  
Veronica looked over at her parents who looked apprehensive before Hermione said " I know that Archie is a good man and i want them to be happy together so i'm OK with this now Hiram are you OK with this ?" before the man in particular sighed and rubbed his temples before saying " Yes all i want for my daughter is for her to be happy so yes i am OK with this but all i have to say is Archie you better treat my daughter right " with Archie nodding nervously and so later that night Archie and Veronica were making out for the night before they put their heads together and said " I love you " to each other and then went to sleep .


End file.
